1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Background Art
These days, at a meeting or a presentation, explanation is often made with a material displayed on a PC (Personal Computer) or a tablet-type terminal. In such a situation, an attendee takes a note on a notebook, for example, about the point of the explanation or his/her comments on the explanation while seeing the displayed material. The material may be provided as an electronic file. However, the attendee may forget a correspondence between pages of the material and handwritten notes.
Then, there has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-176603, a meeting material search support apparatus to, in response to a slide of a material being switched to another thereof displayed at a meeting, extract a difference between a picked-up image of a note picked up at a display starting time of the slide and a picked-up image of the note picked up at the display switching time of the slide to another, generate deference information including region image data of the difference and the picked-up image picked up at the display switching time and link and register a slide ID with the difference information, the apparatus being used in a meeting room where a camera to photograph a notebook of an attendee is installed. Accordingly, a meeting material displayed at the time when a note is written on a notebook can be found.
However, in this conventional technology, a large scale system including a computer apparatus used for a meeting or the like, a display board to display a meeting material and a camera to photograph a notebook is needed. Also, a process to identify a meeting material is complicated; for example, in order to find a meeting material displayed at the time when a note is written on a notebook, it is necessary that the note is photographed with a camera, and the picked-up image is collated with the region image data included in the difference information.